Was ist eine Familie
by celineamilia
Summary: Pretty Boy über was denkst du nach?  fragt mich Morgan.


Mir Gehört leider nix von Criminal minds, nur die story

**Was ist eine Familie?**

**Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief Aaron „Hotch" Hotchner** ist der Chef des Teams. Er hat oft eine kühle art als Chef, aber steht 100 % hinter seinem Team. Er sieht mit stolz auf sein Team, schenkt ihnen selten ein lächeln, nach dem tot seiner Frau Haley. Er liebt sein Sohn Jack. Er ist zwar ein harter Chef, aber er kann sie auch loben wenn es drauf ankommt. Er schaut oft sehr besorgt über sein Team, aber er ist sehr stolz auf sie. **Hotch ist der Vater des Teams.**

**Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi **war im Vorruhestand, bis er freiwillig – aufgrund des Ausscheidens von Gideon – zur BAU zurückkehrt ist. Er hat immer ein lächeln für jeden man. Oft weiß er früher als die anderen wenn was ist. Er ist ein sehr guter Beobachter, hat immer einen guten Rat für jeden, wenn es drauf ankommt. **Rossi ist der Onkel des Teams.**

**Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau** ist die Verbindungsfrau der BAU zur Presse und zu den örtlichen Polizeibehörden. Sie ist das Herz des Teams, halt sie alle zusammen. Merkt schnell wenn jemand was auf dem herzen hat, sie tut sie beruhigen mit kleinen gesten oder mit ihrem lächeln. Sie hat für jeden ein offnes Ohr und ein Rat für sie. Sie blickt mit stolz auf ihr Team. Ihr glück hat sie mit Det. William LaMontagne Jr. und ihren Sohn Henry gefunden. So wie sie ihre familie beschützt und lieben tut, tut sie es auch mit ihrem Team. **JJ ist die Mutter des Teams.**

**Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss** ist zu Bau gekommen, als sich Elle sich verabschiedet hat. Sie möchte sich beweisen, das sie auch ohne ihre Mutter weit kommt. Sie braucht lange bis sie jemanden vertraut, hat man einmal ihr vertrauen, ist sie immer für einen da. Hat oft ein Witz oder ein Lächeln auf lager. Was sie liebt, tut sie mit ihrem Leben beschützen. **Emiliy ist die Schwester des Teams.**

**Audio/Visual Technician Penelope Garcia** ist die technische Expertin der BAU im Hauptquartier in Quantico. Sie hat mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten mit Computern das Netzwerk des FBI geknackt und kam so an die Stelle bei der BAU. Lieben tut sie ihren Schokoladen Adonis abgöttlich, wie einen Bruder. Ihre Liebe hat sie in Kervin Lynch gefunden. Sie ist bekannt für ihre verrückten Spitznamen, hat ein großes Herz. Oft hat sie andere vorstellungen von sachen, aber das macht sie was zum besonderes. Auch sie tut das was sie liebt, mit ihrem Leben beschützen. ** Garcia ist die süsse verrückte Nichte des Teams.**

**Supervisory Special Agent/stellv. Unit Chief Derek Morgan** war Polizist in Chicago, bevor er zur BAU ging. Er ist Spezialist für zwanghaftes Verbrechen. Hat eine besondere Beziehung zu Garcia. Nennt sie oft sein Mädchen oder Baby Girl, er liebt sie wie eine Schwester. Hat immer ein Witz auf lager, besonders auf mich hat er es ab gesehen. Liebt seine Familie sehr. Ist ein großer Frauen und Männer Schwarm. Er hilft jeden der seine hilfe braucht, hat zwar teilweise eine große Klappe, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, ist er da. Was er liebt beschützt er mit seinem Leben. Er nennt mich oft pretty boy, wunder genie, baby Boy oder auch babe. Ja, er ist mehr als nur ein Team Mitglied. Ist mein bester Freund, mein Geliebter, meine andere halfte. Er ist mein Yin von meinem Yang. Meine Liebe meines Lebens. **Morgan ist der Bruder des Teams.**

Pretty Boy über was denkst du nach? fragt mich Morgan. Ich schrecke über meine Überlegungen auf und schaue Morgan an, der neben mir im Flugzeug sitz. Ich kuschele mich in seinen Arm.

Ich denke über die Frage nach, die mir heute James Duke beim Verhör gestellt hat, antworte ich ihm.

Was für eine Frage hat er dir gestellt? fragt mich Morgan.

Was ist eine Familie, sag ich zu ihm.

Was hast du Ihm darauf geantwortet Babe, fragt mich Morgan.

**Es spielt keine Rolle wer deine Familie ist, ob sie das selbe Blut oder die selben Gene haben. Es sind die Menschen, die du zu deiner familie zählst.**

Ich schau mich im Flugzeug um, sehe JJ schläft. Emily und Garcia unterhalten sich leise und lachen dabei. Hotch und Rossi schreiben ihre Berichte. Hotch schaut kurz auf, guckt über sein Team, mit einem kleinen, aber sehr stolzen lächeln geht er zurück zu seinen Bericht.

Ich drehe mich zu Derek um, mit einem lächeln im Gesicht und antworte ihm auf seine Frage:

**Wir sind eine Familie.**

Derek schaut mich mit seinem spitzbuben lächeln an,

ja unser Team ist unsere Familie, antwortet er mir, dann küsst er mich.

**Das ist meine Familie.**


End file.
